


A Fun New Emotion

by driftingRomantic



Category: ENA - Joel G (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingRomantic/pseuds/driftingRomantic
Summary: Now that ENAs blue side has disappeared, she's all happy, right?  Wrong.  Something's gotta take over the space that blue left behind, but what will it be?  ENA and Moony find out together.
Relationships: Ena/Moony (ENA)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 60





	A Fun New Emotion

**Author's Note:**

> Both ENA and Moony have their post Temptation Stairway bodies in this fic. But Moony also has a mouth, and hair, because it's better that way.

ENA panted heavily after Moony as she raced her across the glitchy wasteland towards her home. “Moony,”  _ gasp,  _ “wait up!”

“Fat chance!” she taunted back, “The first cat back to the shack becomes leader of the pack!”

“That,  _ wheeze, _ doesn’t even,  _ huff,  _ make any sense!” ENA managed to gasp out. She really needed to work out more if she wanted to keep her pristine polygonal figure. It took her a solid 30 seconds to reach the building after Moony. ENA bent over with her hands resting on her knees, trying to catch her breath. “How humiliating, even with your strange new form I couldn’t beat you. How did you get used to all those extra limbs so quickly?”

“I dunno,” she replied, palms out appealingly, “maybe I picked it up from watching you quadro-limbed freaks so often. Not that I can jabber on about it now, seeing as I’m one of you.” She shrugged and put her hands on her hips, looking away disinterestedly. But only a moment later did she turn her head back to eye ENA up and down with a smirk. “Though it looks like I’m not the only one who should’ve wished to Runas to lose a few extra pounds. I didn’t think a little running would tire out a manic like you.”

ENA puffed out her cheeks and blew her best friend a raspberry. “I’ll admit I’m a bit out of shape right now, but that’s no need for your verbal attacks.”

Moony just watched as ENA slowly recovered. Her eyes took on a small glimmer of worry when it looked like she wasn’t going to fully recover her breath, despite having rested. ENA stood up fully, panting very slightly. Her cheeks were still dusted with a tiny bit of red. Moony took a step forward. “ENA?”

ENA looked her friend in the eye. “Yes, Moony?”

Moony touched her hand to ENAs forehead. ENA flinched back at the touch. “Are you feeling okay?” She blinked and shook her head, quickly recovering as she looked at Moony and smiled.

“Of course, my compadre, why wouldn’t I be? I feel positively peachy! Sure I’m still a little winded, but I’m sure that will go away if we just ignore it! You know what they say, if you have a problem, don’t pay it any mind and it’ll probably go away!”

“That is what they say…” Moony nodded, but still not looking convinced. “But why don’t we check your manual just in case.”

“Aw, I hate that thing!” ENA whined, stamping her foot. “It never gives out any useful information. And it’s so heavy!” Still, she reached behind her into a new void and pulled out a large book. It was deep purple with golden text and about a foot and a half in length. Moony let out a small grunt as ENA let it drop into her hands.

“Gimme a little warning next time, ya mook,” she huffed, before turning the text open to the first page. ENA had the decency to look slightly bashful at the reprimand, looking down at her hands. “Now let’s see here…”

Moony let her eye skim over the first page. It read:

Greetings and Congratulations, Valued Customer, on your

Brand New

ENA

Within this text contains all the knowledge you might need on operating and maintaining your personal ENA

Disclaimer: Those of a higher power who have gifted this Version Beta 0.23 ENA upon your soil hold no accountability for any destruction to persons or property either physical, mental, and/or emotional in nature caused by said product. In the event of a broken or defective ENA, the special call hotline number is: 0110011011001010111010000100000011001100111010101100011011010110110010101100100

  
  


WARNING: Do Not Feed After Midnight

  
  


“Get on with it,” Moony muttered, thumbing through the pages, “Chapters, chapters… How to keep your ENA entertained, how to reattach detachable limbs, how to activate remote self-destruct… Ah! Troubleshooting.” She started razing apart the individual sections, hoping to find an easy answer to whatever might be happening to her friend. ENA peeked curiously over the page, trying to get a look at what was written.

“What does it say?”

Moony shooed her away. “ENA, you know you’re not supposed to look at your own manual! They say it can drive you mad. Go stand a foot over there while I try to figure out what’s making you act like more of a weirdo than usual.”

ENA sulked but did as she was told, putting a bit more force into her steps than was strictly necessary. “With my defectfulness, any information you get out of there will probably do more harm than good anyways. With my luck, I’m sure it’s just a virus.”

“Well we won’t know for sure until you keep your yap trapped and let me read,” Moony let out snidely. She blew a stray hair out of her face and kept reading until she got to a section labeled: Emotions. “Ok, right here: Emotions. It says at the top that if one of an ENAs main color-coded emotion cores gets deleted, there will be a brief fight for dominance between the lesser emotions to take its place. Oh, oops. My B, girl, this might be partially my fault.”

“How do you mean?” ENA asked, still panting a bit from her newly designated standing place a foot away. Moony paused for a second to stare closer at her. Was that… drool on the side of her mouth? Gross.

“Well, since I won the bet and took on your debt, your blue side’s disappeared. That was the side that was always going on epic quests to see how fast they could fill up an entire lakebed with their own sorrow and tears, no offense.”

“None taken, she could be a bit much. But I don’t quite get what you’re getting at, chum.”

Moony rolled her eye at her friends slow uptake. “It means that since she’s gone, whatever other lesser emotions you had beneath her are now clawing at eachother like feral badgers to take control.” She looked at ENAs two now equally yellow sides, squinting to see if she could spot any new color emerging on the right half. “I guess it's just taking a little while for a winner to emerge.”

ENA blinked at this statement and then slowly looked away. She let herself slouch along the wall to the floor, staring at nothing in particular. “...Oh.”

Moony snapped the book shut, an impossible puff of dust coming out from between the spotless pages. She inched closer to the other girl, almost putting a comforting arm around her before stopping herself. She opted to instead crouch down to her eye level on the ground. “What’s eating at you, ENA?”, she said in what passed for a soft-spoken manner for one so unusually brash as Moony.

ENAs eyes shifted about uncomfortably before she sighed and said, “Well, I know I didn’t get to actually make a wish but… this is probably pretty close to what I would have wished for regardless. I like how I feel right now; I don’t want another emotion to fill in the gap. Why can’t my yellow side just fill in both sides of me? Is there not enough of it for that? And what if the emotion that replaces my blue half is something awful? What if it’s fear, or lethargy, or jouska!?”

“Jouska?”

“It’s when you keep playing back old conversations in your head with regrets on how it went or with better ways to have responded at the time,” ENA explained matter-of-factly.

“Oh, of course. Yeah, that would probably suck.”

“You see! I don’t want a new emotion core taking blue’s place. And honestly? It’s a bit rude for the lesser emotions to be deciding this without my input.”

Moony put her hands up. “No argument there. But what’s done is done. Might as well wait inside to see which core manages to scrape its way to the top. Let’s go to my pondering room to find out.” Getting back on her feet, Moony walked through the open front door.

ENA agreed, standing up to follow Moony inside. “You do have such a lovely pondering room. And quite the bounty of chairs at the table despite you not having needed any previously.”

“Well I might not need them, but that doesn’t stop me from being the classiest host in the building.”

“Indeed,” ENA nodded, a small blush rising on her cheeks, going unnoticed by both of them.

  
  


ENA and Moony sat in mostly comfortable silence, broken only by some back and forth small talk and the occasional flustered fidgeting from ENA. It was only another 10 minutes of this before something finally started to change.

“ENA, look! I think your right half is finally starting to change into a new color!”

The other girl jumped and started frantically looking up and down her right side. “Really? What color is it? I don’t see a difference yet! Is it green? Am I going to be stuck being permanently nauseous or envious half the time?”

Moony shushed her with a vague hand flail in her direction. “Calm down, lemme get a good look. Ok so, I think it looks… kind of orange?”

ENA only looked more frantic at this. “Orange? Oh no, is it homicidal rage? Quick, stay back Moony! I don’t want to accidentally turn you into pudding!”

Moony just rolled her eye. “Hold on, you dingus, it’s still changing. Besides, you’d be lucky to turn me into any kind dessert with your weak noodle arms.”

ENA lost some of her manic momentum at that. “I’ll have you know that I could at least turn you into some variety of flan or  crème brûlée with these most impressive specimens of mine.” She then proceeded to try and flex her most decidedly unimpressive specimens at her sides. Moonys eye was going to fall out at this point with all the rolling it was doing today.

ENAs right side looked like it was starting to settle. Moony watched as it sorted itself into a nice peachy pink. Her mouth dropped open and she tried to look away. She remembered what emotion that resembled from the book. ENA probably wasn’t going to be pleased.

Said girl chose that moment to settle down and look at her new color. She paused a moment in contemplation and small wonder. “Oh? What shade is this? Some form of pink? I don’t know what this color is supposed to represent. I’ll admit I’m not much of a connoisseur when it comes to the more obtuse palettes out there. But at least it’s not blind rage or fear, right?”

Moony kept her head turned away, chewing slowly on her bottom lip. “No… it’s not either of those…”

ENA waited for her to continue. When she didn’t, ENA prompted her, “Well then, what does it mean? I know you most likely memorized all the colors from the manual, but if not I can bring it out again.”

“No, I don’t need the book again, I remember. It’s…” Moony turned back to her friend, the tiniest blush on her face as she sighed and said, “It’s arousal.”

“...”

“...”

“A-what? A rose? I mean I suppose this color is rather rosy, but what is that supposed to mean? I asked what emotion it was, not the shade, Moony. Did you get turron stuck in your ears again somehow?”

Moony blinked and stared at her friend dumbfounded. Did she honestly not know what that word meant? “Okay, no. First of all, that only happened once. Second, that IS the emotion. You know like… horny?”

“Horny? You mean like what I get on my head when I’ve had a little too much of the sauce? Come on Moony, you know I’ve been trying to be better about that lately. And I haven’t even had any alcohol all day today!”

Moony felt like smacking herself, and then her friend, in the face, in no particular order. She couldn’t believe how dense and apparently innocent ENA could be sometimes. Moony settled for dragging both her hands down the length of her face as she tried to collect herself. She let a huge sigh blow out from between her lips before continuing. “Ok, ENA. Listen to me very carefully. Do you know what sex is?” ENAs face got a whole shade pinker at the question. “Alright, I will take that as a yes. Then let me ask you this, have you ever felt in your body and mind like you wanted to try sex? Have you ever looked at another person and thought, ‘Gee, I would like to do sexual things with this other person’? And maybe thinking that made you feel a little heated?” ENA was starting to visibly squirm at the line of questioning.

“Well, I don’t see how that’s your business, Moony, but yes, I have a few times thought these things. But I also don’t see how that’s relev-”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“Oh no.”

“Yep, afraid so.”

“But I’ve never even-”

“I don’t think you have to have done the act just to feel it.”

“...Can you check the book again?”

“ENA, I definitely remember what shade that was, I’m not wrong.”

ENA looked desperately back and forth, trying to think of a way out. Her breathing picked up a little more. Moony noticed the other changes that had seemed unimportant earlier before the color took hold. Rosy cheeks, a delicate almost imperceptible shiver, the slightly labored breathing, dilated pupils, it made a lot more sense in hindsight. It was all too difficult to look at for too long without feeling a little excited herself. She turned her head back to the side, staring at ENA out of the corner of her eye. “Well, how do you feel right now?” She tried not to sound too eager for an answer.

“I… I don’t know. Warm? A little hot. And nervous. And… tingly…”

Keeping her voice as level as possible, Moony asked, “Do you feel tingly anywhere in particular?”

“Um, I guess… kind of everywhere? But also, you know…”

Moony leaned in closer, her breath causing a more noticeable shiver to run through ENAs body. She hugged herself a bit like she was cold. “I don’t know. You have to tell me or I won’t know what you mean, I’m not a mind reader.”

ENA closed her eyes and let out the tiniest sigh. She mumbled, “Underneath my skirt. Between my legs.” A large blush lit up her whole face at this quiet admission.

Mooney grinned like a mad cat at this. She suddenly sprang up. “Well, this won’t do. We should try something to fix your problem. Will you let me help you fix this, ENA? Since it is partially my fault in the beginning.”

ENA gaped at Moonys sudden change in mood. Caught off guard, she replied, “Of course, my friend, I suppose it couldn’t hurt. What did you have in mind?”

Moony just smirked at her and pointed to the table they had been sitting by. “I want you to try leaning forward over that. You just stay still there and I’m going to try something out to help you with your new predicament.”

ENA only hesitated for a moment. “Ok, Moony, I trust you. Just don’t do anything really weird or crazy like you sometimes do.” She walked over to the table and leaned forward, trying to get comfortable with the minorly awkward position she now found herself in. It only just occurred to her what a compromised view she was giving off in that moment. This made her blush come back in full force.

Moony walked up behind her, just out of view for ENA, so she couldn’t see what was happening. Gently, she lifted the girls skirt up over her hips. “M-moony!”, she said, “what are you-”

“Shh! You said you’d let me help you so let me help you. I promise I’m not gonna hurt you, so just relax a little. Didn’t you say you trusted me?”

ENA paused. “...Yes, I did. Ok, Moony, I’ll be good. Just please be careful, ok?”

“I promise. Scout’s honor.”

“You were never a scout.”

“The message still applies. Now hold still.” Moony laid a critical eye on the other girls panties. Pink, adorable. Also very soaked already. Understandable if her aroused side had been fighting for dominance since they first arrived at her house half an hour ago. Moony actually felt herself wince a little at the thought. That must not have been comfortable to deal with for so long and not know what was happening.

Moony pressed one hand down on the small of ENAs back. She then firmly applied a finger to one end of the panties and slid it up along the length of the clothed slit. “A-aaah!?” ENA jerked up under Moonys hand. Moony pressed down slightly harder into her back.

“Woah there, girl! Don’t buck yourself off the side of the table. I thought I told you to hold still?”

ENA just lay there panting before stuttering out, “I’m, sorry, I wasn’t, expecting that. That was, a lot. If you could maybe, be a little gentler? I haven’t exactly done this… before.”

Mooney stared at ENAs back in disbelief. “Are you telling me you’ve never even touched yourself before?”

Silence. Then a small voice squeaked out, “Maybe?”

Moony would have laughed out loud if she didn’t think that would have caused such a major bruise to the poor girls already battered ego that she’d hide herself away forever and never come back out. Instead, she just patted her back. “I promise to go slower.”

ENA visibly relaxed. She was still shivering though. Moony turned her attention back to the task at hand. Holding ENA firmly in place, she barely touched down on the covered sensitive folds of her crotch with the same finger, gently running it up and down. ENA whimpered at the touch. It was still a lot for her, but the thought of asking her friend to stop didn’t even cross her mind. 

Moony kept up the same pace for several minutes, slowly working ENA into more of a fervor. She could listen for hours to the tiny gasps and moans her friend kept letting slip out. It was almost too much to contain herself. She nearly lost her own composure multiple times. But she wouldn’t; she’d make sure ENA enjoyed herself to the fullest extent. Besides, she was just about ready for the next part.

Moony pressed her finger down harder, until it was almost as firm as it was the first time she touched ENA. The girl let out a low whine and pressed herself back into Moony. “Haaah, Moooony, don’t stooop.” Musical. She nearly lost it again then and there. Why couldn’t ENA realize how difficult she was making this for her? She took her whole free hand and mashed it against ENAs lower half, perhaps a bit more forcefully than need be. The whine that came out with the touch was a silent desperate plea for more. By Runas, this girl was going to be the end of her.

Moony pulled ENAs panties down until they were hanging by the bottoms of her ankles. At this point, and with no cloth barrier to help keep it in check, she was quite literally dripping on to the floor. ENA could do nothing but lay there and pant heavily. She was almost too far gone. If she was more aware, she might have felt some embarrassment at seeing what a mess she had become with just some simple petting. But Moony certainly wasn’t going to point it out to her; that might ruin her show.

Moony slowly took one of her fingers and pressed it inside ENA. ENA let out a small yelp in response. “Shhh,” she rubbed her back soothingly, “just give this a second and I promise you’ll like it just as much as the stuff before.”

“I-it’s not that,” ENA shakily replied, “It does feel, really good. I just wasn’t expecting it again, like last time. I’m sorry, I’m not very good at this.”

_ Oh how wrong you are _ , thought Moony, and instead said aloud, “You don’t have to be good or bad, just as long as you enjoy it. You are enjoying it, right?”

ENA hid her face in her hands and stuttered out, “Yes, very much. P-please, keep going.”

Moony suddenly got a devious thought in her head. Surely it wouldn’t scare her away if she teased her just a little. She gave the finger still inside ENA a quick twitch before pulling it out. “Hmmm, I don’t know, ENA, I’m not sure if I believe that. I might need a bit more persuading than that to keep going.”

ENA turned her head around, looking on the verge of tears. Precious. “W-what? No, I said please. What else do you want from me?”

Moony tapped her chin as if thinking about it. “Well… I suppose I might consider continuing… if you asked me, ‘Moony, would you please fingerfuck me until I cum?’”

ENA gasped hearing such a phrase come out of Moonys mouth. Sure, she’d grown to expect her friend to say some pretty foul things in public. But never something as dirty as that, directed at her. And be expected to say it back to Moony. It was a full 30 seconds before her brain came back online after hearing that. Moony just stared at her, expectant. “Well?”

“...Moony.”

“Yes?”

“...Would you please... fngerfckmetilIcum .”

“I’m sorry, what was that?” She held a hand up to the side of her head, as if trying to listen in. “Could you repeat that for me?”

“Would you. Please. F-ff…”

“One more time?”

“...”

“I can do this all day.”

Deep breath in. She squeezed her eyes shut. “Moony! Would you please fingerfuck me until I cum, please!”

Moony slid back in the second ENA finished shouting out the magic phrase. “That’s a good girl.”

“Ah, haah, haanh” ENA couldn’t quip back, she was truly lost at this point. Gripping the table with her hands, she was actively twitching and rocking back into the thrusting finger. It was pure bliss. All the little cries and moans she half assedly tried to hide earlier were in full force now. If Moony wasn’t so sure ENA had been telling the truth earlier, she would have definitely had thought she had done this before. 

It wasn’t long before Moony decided to add a second finger. ENA would have sung out her praises to Runas right then for giving her friend a body that could do these things to her, if she wasn’t so preoccupied. Two fingers wasn’t a lot; but for someone who had never even touched themselves down there let alone put something inside herself, she felt amazingly full. Moony kept curling the fingers inside her oh so sweetly, it was almost too much. She was pretty sure if she was more aware of her surroundings she’d be a bit disgusted by the small puddle of drool collecting on the table beneath her head. Luckily for her dignity, her rational side was taking a vacation somewhere in the back of her head. So instead, she just moaned louder. “Ah! M-moony, it’s so much, it’s so good. Please, I neeed it!”

Moony wanted to eat her whole. “W-what do you need, ENA?” She tried to keep the quaver out of her voice, but it was difficult. She pumped her fingers in and out harder, faster.

“Hah hah, I need you, I want you, I can’t take it!” She was desperately scrabbling her fingers over the edge of the table, looking for something more substantial to grab on to. Moony pressed her whole body into the back of ENA, her fingers at a jackhammer pace. ENA struggled to keep up. “Aah! Please!” Moony briefly wondered if any of the other residents could hear them, then decided she didn’t care.

Moony thought of what she could do to help push ENA fully over the edge when she got an idea. Grabbing on to some of ENAs hair, she pulled her head back slightly to turn it around and kissed her intensely on the mouth. ENA kissed back like she was dying, eager and hungry. She moaned deeply into the kiss, while still trying to keep up with the fingers that were sending her to another plane of existence. It was all too much.

With one final cry of pleasure that was swallowed up by Moony, ENAs whole body tensed. Moony could feel a wash of fluids cover her back hand and fingers. She pulled them out of the thoroughly exhausted other girl. ENA was panting and twitching like she just ran a 5 mile race. Moony pulled her lips away from ENAs. Looking at the other girl, Moony could see she was completely spaced out in the aftermath, a tiny line of drool still trailing down the side of her mouth. She thought it was adorable.

Picking ENA up in her arms, she felt completely boneless. She was like a rubber chicken with an “I Just Got Thoroughly Fucked” look on her face. Moony took her over to the comfiest couch in the room and laid her down. Then she proceeded to swaddle her in the fluffiest nearby blanket she had. It wasn’t until she was already fully tucked into the couch that ENA came to. “Moony?”

“Hello, ENA. Welcome back to the world of the mostly living. How are you feeling?”

ENA blanked for a second before seeming to remember the events of the past hour, and lit up like a tomato. She tried to bury her head deeper into the blankets than it already was. “I’m doing… good. How are you this fine day? Been to any good auctions lately?”

Moony wanted to kiss her again. Her embarrassment was just too cute. “Well, the last auction I went to was with you, so you should know. I’m also doing good. But I was more wondering how you felt about what just happened.”

“Oh, ah, yes, of course. How silly of me.” She paused for a moment, collecting her thoughts and twiddling her fingers together. “I feel that what just happened was also… good. I mean to say, it was  _ very  _ good. And I enjoyed it. A lot. And I also feel like if this is going to be a new half of me that feels like this more often, that we should do this more often. That is, you and me, together, doing things, if you want…” She was barely mumbling into her hands by the end of her speech.

Moony lost it then. She leaned down into the blanket pile and gave ENA a less intense version of the kiss from earlier. This one was softer, sweeter. “If I didn’t want to do more ‘things’ with you in the future, then I wouldn’t have gone so far this time around. Of course I want to, and we’re definitely going to. Do ‘things’,” she said, using quotation marks around the last word, smirking down at ENAs flustered face. 

ENA let out an embarrassed sigh. “Moony, my dear friend, have I not already been thoroughly roasted enough in the dignity department this evening? Can I not simply lay here without feeling like I want to melt away into the great code?”

“Hmmm. Nope. If you want to keep doing ‘things’ with me, then you’re just going to have to deal with the roasting as it comes.”

“...Fair enough. I suppose it’s worth it in the end.”

“Oh, you ‘suppose’?” Moony moved as if to walk away from the snuggle pile.

ENA panicked, flailing her hands about. “No, no! I meant definitely! It is definitely worth it! Please come back.”

“Ok, ok, stop thrashing! I was just joking anyways.” Moony laid back down next to ENA. They stayed in comfortable silence for a while.

“So…” started ENA, “when do you next want to do something like that again?”

Moony looked at her incredulously. “Seriously? Aren’t you at all tired after what just happened? You want to go again now? I mean, I’m sure I could go again, but your end of things was a little more intense.”

ENA looked off to the side, blushing. “Well, this is a new major half of my personality now, I imagine it might be a fairly frequent occurrence. And like you said, this IS partially your fault.” Moony looked on, unimpressed. “B-but I suppose I am rather tired right now, I could use a nap. I think I’ll just stay here in this fuzzy cocoon that you so generously built for me for a while.” ENA managed to work up a yawn. Moony kissed the top of her head, satisfied.

“We can do more fun stuff later, but for now get some rest. I’ll stay here with you for a bit, and come to check on you later.”

“Ok Moony, see you later,” ENA mumbled drowsily, “love you.”

“...I love you, too,” she replied. But ENA was already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Ba-bam! Letting my own thirst fly free with this fic. Will probably add more to this au later. But here's the first one, for now. Lemme know what you think.


End file.
